


The Start

by No1DigiBakuFan



Series: Autistic Keith with Helpful Lance [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Cryptids, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Scooby Doo-freeform, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No1DigiBakuFan/pseuds/No1DigiBakuFan
Summary: Why does Keith love Cryptids so much?





	

“Hey, Keith,” Lance asked, “what got you into cryptids?”

Keith blinked down at him, “Why you ask?”

The two of them were sitting alone in the common room, Keith with his head on one of the chair arms and Lance draped over him.

Lance hummed in a tone that suggested shrugging, “Just curious. Also wanna know where to start because cryptids sounds like something to keep me busy.”

Keith smiled and looked up at the ceiling, “I think I first got interested in monsters at my first foster home. It was two old people who only had one kids TV channel and kinda forced me to do all the chores. After washing up and making everyone sandwiches since that’s all I could do, I’d sit there for a bit and watch Scooby Doo. It was the only thing I did for fun at the time.”

Lance frowned and pecked him on the forehead, “Well, it’s their loss for giving up such an awesome kid.”

Keith snorted, “Considering I ended up breaking at least one plate every time I tried to do something, I’m sure they didn’t think I was all that awesome.”

Lance huffed and rested his head over Keith’s heart, “Serves them right.”

Keith laughed, “But anyway, yeah. Scooby Doo was what got me into monsters. When I was allowed to use the internet, I joined a couple of monster and conspiracy theorist forums. People pointed me towards good sites to find out more information and said they were impressed with how much I remembered. One person who I talked to pretty often suggested that I was autistic and after doing my research, I realized yeah. I am autistic. No one really believed me when I told them since I didn’t have an official diagnostic, but what can you do?”

Lance hummed and smiled at him, “Official diagnostic or not, you are who you are, Keith. I can’t imagine you being anything but autistic.”

Keith smiled at him, “Thanks, Lance.”

Lance grinned and pecked him on the forehead, “You're welcome my love,” he pecked him on the right cheek, “light of my life,” he pecked him on the right cheek, “my sun, stars and moon.”

Keith flushed bright red, “Lance, cut it out! I’m not that great!”

Lance lifted himself up and frowned, “Uhh, yeah you are that great. I refuse to allow you to believe otherwise.” Lance grinned and leaned down to peck him on the lips, “And I’m gonna shower you with,” peck on the nose, “kisses,” peck on the chin, “hugs,” peck on the right shoulder, “and love,” peck on his left shoulder, “even after you,” pecks along his neck, “believe it,” another on the forehead, “yourself.”

Keith giggled, “Stop it, Lance, that tickles!”

Lance grinned, “Oh, you want me to tickle you? Why didn’t you say so?”

He mercilessly started tickling Keith under the arms and blowing on his neck. Keith squealed like a pig and howled with laughter. Lance grinned and continued.

They kept that up until they were both gasping for breath.

Keith grabbed Lance’s shirt collar and dragged him in for a kiss, “I love you, idiot.”

Lance grinned and murmured against his lips, “I love you too, Keith.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all for now, fokes. I might update this series again, I might not. For now though, this is the end. Thanks for loving and reading all the stories up till now and please, keep sending in your prompts because I just might write something for them.
> 
> Let's hope 2017 will be better than this year.


End file.
